Victory?
by Milady2222
Summary: Shawn is exhausted, and sits musing in the rain, wondering why his wins no longer seem like victories. Bit of implied Hunter/Shawn. Rated T for colourful metaphors.


**Credit to Therm for inspiration about these two being in the rain – the person who made me want to write again :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE and neither does my dog.**

He had wanted it all, and had believed it would be possible for him to have it all. But Shawn had not felt invincible for a very long time.

As soon as he had heard the faint pitter patter of the heavens bursting forth, he had wandered outside and opened himself to the cascade. The wind whipped the sopping strands of his hair into his face; he pushed them absently away and shivered. His pyjama pants were muddied and grass stained, the rain fell directly onto his exposed back, but they meant as little to him as he did to the wind. The clouds, the sky, the falling rain, they were all indifferent, and their immensity seemed to mock his pitiful troubles.

No doubt Hunter would come and pull him back in once he realised Shawn was gone, and with good reason. Their last match had not been kind. In fact, Shawn didn't remember the details of most of it – only that it had been long, so long. Legacy had locked him in a cell, beaten him until he could barely move... he felt ill just remembering.

He had wanted triumph. And indeed, DX had won. But, as Hunter pressed him on to deliver their victory moves ("the fans are expecting it, waiting for it.") Shawn had wearily complied, albeit with gritted teeth. This wasn't how it was meant to feel. Winning was a light, happy feeling. It was a sense of invincibility.

Shawn had felt so heavy inside that he could have collapsed in the ring there and then, if only to rest for a while. But his anger, and his pride had kept him on his feet. That and the fans. And Hunter.

_The two members of DX strode up the ramp triumphantly, Hunter with a steadying arm around his smaller friend, whose hands were trembling with exhaustion. As soon as they were out of sight, Shawn stumbled, caught himself, then stopped still._

"_Shawn, what is it? Tell me."_

_Shawn swayed on his feet momentarily, before pitching forward with a small whimper._

"_Aw shit."_

Raindrops. They were freezing, and Shawn leant forward a little more, to allow them to patter along his aching back. It was an oddly soothing sensation, and the coldness of it helped to numb the pain. Another gust of wind, and this time he allowed his hair to fly forward into his face. He gazed unseeing through the water veiled strands, shielded from the harsh indifference of the immense sky. It was his own little world that seemed hollow at the moment. Victory was nothing when you couldn't enjoy it. He was getting more please from the relief the rain brought him than from his victories. It was a bitter thought.

Suddenly, his back began to sting, as the frigid wind lashed at his small frame. Was it colder? The rain had turned to hail, which pelted him mercilessly. It beat him out of his reverie, and he realised that he was shivering uncontrollably.

"All right, all right, I'll stop it. I'll go back in to Hunter... we'll work something out." He muttered at the sky. He pushed the hair out of his face and stood gingerly, the movement sending fireworks of pain exploding in his back. The hail intensified, became an almost frantic barrage of small, freezing bullets. His knees buckled precariously, then gave way. It would have sent him sprawling in the mud had strong arms not wrapped themselves around him just in time.

Shawn let out a strangled cry of pain and surprise.

"Hunt... hunt..." he could barely gasp the name, his teeth were chattering.

"Shh.' Hunter scooped the smaller man up as gently as he could. God, he felt so fragile. The feud with legacy was taking its toll on his older friend. He'd lost weight, which perhaps explained why he felt so delicate. And he was hurting, he could see that every time Shawn looked directly at him.

Once inside, Hunter dried his friend, wrapped him in a blanket and lay down next to him, holding him as he started to drift off.

"Hunt. Hunter."

"yeah?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about. It's important."

"In the morning. Sleep now." Hunter brushed his hand lightly down over Shawn's eyelids.

He'd tell Hunter how he felt. How he needed some time out. How he needed to rest. How he needed to... to... to...

Hunter brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his friend's eyes as he finally gave in to sleep.

**Kinda sorta not really kayfabe. Heh. ^_^" Also, NOT HAPPY ABOUT THREE-WAY MATCH ON MONDAY. WAIT. IT IS IN ABOUT TWELVE HOURS. RAWR!!!! :(**


End file.
